


Saving Sherlock

by Darkfairyforever22



Series: Lists [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drugged Sherlock, Gen, Greg knows his shit, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Medical! Greg, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Past Drug Use, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfairyforever22/pseuds/Darkfairyforever22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is used to saving his baby brother, he knows just how much he needs to protect Sherlock from.  He just doesn't know that he has help in protecting Sherlock from his own self.  Or the ways Greg and Mycroft always save Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Sherlock

Saving Sherlock

Mycroft Holmes didn’t care much about other people, caring about others was a disadvantage, all it did was hurt you in the end. Mycroft only cared about two people his whole life. The first being his little brother, Sherlock Holmes, and the other was his husband, Gregory Lestrade. When Mycroft had first started dating Gregory, he had never expected to be interrupted by a text from Sherlock.

Hawp

That was the only thing that the text had read. Mycroft knew it was code for Sherlock being drugged out of his damn mind. Mycroft looked at this handsome man sitting across from him and felt a pain tug at his heart.

“I am so sorry but, I must cut our date short.” Mycroft really didn’t want to cut the date short but his baby brother was in trouble.

Greg nodded hanging his head at those words. “Yeah, I understand I’ve been boring you to death and now I won’t see you again. I know being a police officer really isn’t that exciting for someone in the government such as yourself. Well have a good night Mycroft.” Greg stood up to grab his jacket. Mycroft stood up grabbing Greg’s wrist.

“No, I’m not bored and I would like to see you again, I just have a situation with my little brother right now. He needs my help. I am so sorry it is cutting our night short.”

Greg’s eyebrows flew up into his brunette hair in alarm. “Is he alright?”

“I’m not entirely sure to be honest.” Mycroft shrugged as if this was a normal occurrence, which to be fair it kind of was.

“Let’s go then.” Greg held his hand out to Mycroft.

Mycroft quickly paid and slipped his jacket on. “You don’t have to come with me.”

“I know I don’t but, it could do to have a police officer on your side.” Greg flashed his badge at Mycroft.

Mycroft was silent while he opened Greg’s car door and started the car. He knew of a few places to check for Sherlock. How in the world was he going to tell this police officer, he might be dating that his brother was a damn addict? He obviously couldn’t so he drove straight to Greg’s house. Greg turned to him raising an eyebrow.

“I won’t let you get hurt. The things my brother does and the types of people he hangs around are not something I want to mix you into. I couldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt because of him.” Mycroft stared straight ahead as he gave his speech, his hands on the steering wheel. 

Greg reached over and yanked the keys out of the ignition. “If you think I am going to let you scare me into not going I am here to tell you how sadly mistaken you are. Now, how dangerous are we talking?”

“He is an addict, I am sure you can figure it out.” Mycroft sighed leaning against the headrest.

Greg opened his door, keys still in hand. “Well, we will need some gear, come inside.” Greg shut the door, Mycroft got out of the car confused but followed Greg inside the small flat.

Greg stripped his shirt off the moment the door shut behind Mycroft. “Take your shift off you have a tee-shirt on under that dress shirt right?”

“Yes, of course I do.” Mycroft answered confused and slightly out of it because holy hell was Greg fit as fuck.

“Good, leave the tee shirt on and lose the dress shirt.” Greg walked to a hall closet and started pulling things out of it. He slid a bullet proof vest across the floor to Mycroft. “Put that on and then put the dress shirt back on. They won’t be able to see the vest and you will be protected.”

“What about you?” Mycroft found himself asking, finally finding his voice.

Greg held up another vest and winked at Mycroft. “I’m never not prepared. Also, you know how to use a gun right?”

“Of course I do.” Mycroft scoffed as if Greg had asked something silly.

“Good, we will each be taking one.” Greg put the vest on and threw another shirt on over it. He pulled two small hand guns out and loaded them. He gently put one on the side table next to Mycroft. “That’s yours, do you even know where to find your brother?”

Mycroft picked the gun up with ease and made sure the safety was on. “I have a few places that he might be.”

Greg nodded checking the safety on his gun. “That’s good. So, what drug are we talking about? I want to be prepared.”

“Cocaine.” Mycroft’s voice was soft as he answered. He was sure Greg was going to run for it now.

Greg nodded his face emotionless. 

“You don’t have to help me. I can handle this on my own.” Mycroft was desperately trying anything he could to get Greg to leave. He didn’t want Greg to get hurt all because of Sherlock.

Greg rolled his eyes at Mycroft. “Not, happening at all. I’m going to help you. Now let’s go.”

Mycroft nodded and tucked the gun in his waistband following Greg out of the apartment. He drove to the first place, Sherlock might be at. He quickly took the surrounding in and deduced that Sherlock wasn’t there. The second place held the same result, the third place Mycroft could just feel it in his body that Sherlock was there. 

“He’s here.” Mycroft killed the car engine and turned to Greg. “You seriously don’t have to go in with me.”

“I know that but, in that building is a citizen, who might need medical attention. I swore to protect and serve the people of this county and I will. Besides, you look like you could use someone to lean on when we go in there.” Greg smiled slightly at Mycroft.

“I could yeah, thanks.” Mycroft got out of the car and walked up to the front door of the dope house, which looked like it was about to fall off. He knocked hard, hand around the gun at his waist ready to use it if he needed too.

The door swung open to show a shabby man. “What you want?” The man slurred drugged out of his mind.

“Sherlock Holmes, is who I want. I know he’s here so don’t try to tell me he’s not.” Mycroft glared at this druggie.

“Don’t know who ya mean. Ain’t nobody here by that name.” The man was rocking on his feet not steady. 

Greg rolled his eyes and whipped his gun out. “Fine, let us check and you won’t be arrested.”

The man’s eyes widen and he moved aside letting Greg and Mycroft inside. Mycroft searched the downstairs and found nothing before moving to the second level. His eyes instantly fell on Sherlock, who was bleeding out of his left arm, a needle still stuck in it. His eyes were red, and glazed over, his lips held a slight blue tint to them.

“Jesus Sher, what in the bloody fuck have you done?” Mycroft whispered before moving to sit next to Sherlock.

Greg moved to Sherlock’s other side quickly. His eyes were wide in realization. “This is your little brother? He can’t be more than a teenager.”

Mycroft nodded. “He’s sixteen. Sher, baby can you hear me?” Mycroft was now sitting directly in front of Sherlock. When Sherlock didn’t move or even acknowledge Mycroft, Mycroft started to get worried. 

Greg grabbed Sherlock’s wrist and felt for a pulse. “He doesn’t have a pulse. Shit help me lay him down. I need to give him CPR.”

Mycroft quickly helped Greg lay Sherlock down and he went to remove the needle, while Greg started CPR. Mycroft watched on helplessly as Sherlock sprang to life and started seizing. When Sherlock stopped seizing Mycroft turned to Greg, his face white as a bedsheet. “He’s never had a seizure before. What do I do?”

“It was two minutes, most hospitals say if it’s longer than five minutes to bring them in. I say we just get him out of here and home. Can you grab his shoulders? I can carry his legs.” 

Mycroft nodded and grabbed Sherlock under the shoulders making sure to cradle his head. Greg tilted Sherlock’s head and grabbed his legs. “He won’t choke on his vomit if he happens to vomit that is.” Greg provided as an explanation. 

Mycroft nodded and started to walk to the car. Once they got outside Greg dropped Sherlock’s legs and unlocked the car, opening the backseat door they got Sherlock buckled in and laying down in the back seat. 

“Do you want to drive?” Greg held the keys out to Mycroft. 

“I don’t think I can.” Mycroft whispered holding his hand out to show Greg how much it was shaking.

Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hands and kissed the knuckles. “He will be alright now, we’ve got him. So, where exactly are we taking him?”

“My house, my parents probably don’t even know he’s gone.”

“Alright, you will have to give me directions and if he does start to have another seizure I need you to time it.” Greg prompted squeezing Mycroft’s hands gently.

“I can do that.” Mycroft pulled his watch out of his pocket and held it in his hand. Greg nodded and got into the drivers seat. It didn’t take long to get to Mycroft’s flat. Once there Greg helped Mycroft get Sherlock inside and settled into the guest bedroom. 

“I’m glad he’s safe, thank you for coming with me. You really didn’t have too.” Mycroft leaned against the doorframe staring at Greg.

“It wasn’t a problem. Will you be alright by yourself?” Greg asked shuffling his feet, nervousness radiating off him. 

“I should be but, you know if you wanted to stay you are more than welcome too.” Mycroft smiled slightly at Greg.

Greg grinned and sat against the wall opposite of where Mycroft was standing. “I think I will stay thanks. I want to make sure you are ok and I will be here if he needs any medical attention.”

Mycroft walked over and sat down next to Greg. “I am so sorry for the horrible first date.”

Greg threw his head back and laughed. “This has been the most exciting first date I have ever been on.”

Mycroft started laughing with Greg. “Seriously?”

“Oh yeah, I would hope our next date won’t be as exciting though. Sometimes a nice dinner is a great date.” Greg grinned at Mycroft.

“Oh a nice dinner is exactly what I have planned in mind Gregory Lestrade.” Mycroft grinned at the thought of a second date.

“Good, I look forward to it Mycroft Holmes.” Greg leaned forward and captured Mycroft’s lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
